Dangerous
by Baka Tami
Summary: Kagome é uma garota recatada, tímida, inteligente, uma verdadeira santinha... Mas, após de conhecer e entrar num jogo de um certo colega de classe, descobre q de santa não tem nada. InuXKag SanXMir e talvez outros casais. .::DOBRADINHA DE CAPS ON! ALELUIA
1. Introdução

**Resumo: **Kagome é uma garota recatada, tímida, inteligente, uma santinha... Só que, ao conhecer e entrar num jogo de um certo colega de classe, descobre q de santa não tem nada. InuXKag, SanXMir.

**Nota:** bom, eu sou marinheira de primeira viagem... essa é a minha primeira fic... espero q não me pisoteiem por causa disso.

**Outra coisinha:**

Inuyasha e "cambada" limitada (hehehe... adoro falar cambada) não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, o Miroku já teria pego a Sango faz teeeempo e faria tbm q o Sesshoumaru casasse com TODAS as fãs dele. Ah, faria tbm q o Kouga parasse de ser corno manso em relação à Kagome e gostasse de mim... ops, ignorem isso. (Em respeito a uma ficwriter q admiro muito: Sra.Kouga, peço q desconsiderem minha insanidade mental anterior), mas a parte de parar de ser corno manso é verdade, fala sério...! XD

Ah... sobre a insanidade mental... sempre há um tiquinho de verdade na loucura... espero q entendam o q eu quero dizer...

Legenda:

-... :fala dos personagens (isso se esse site não comer os travessões...)

OoOo :mudança de algum lugar

"..." :pensamentos

(N/A) :interrupções dessa autora insana. DÃ...

-" :voz no telefone.

Dangerous 

**Introdução** (N/A: Leiam, é muito importante para o resto da fic.)

"As aparências enganam"

"Quem vê cara não vê coração"

Era o que sempre a mãe de Kagome dizia.

Quase todo santo dia.

E Kagome sempre seguia à risca os conselhos da mãe.

Desde pequena, aprendeu a não falar e nem aceitar coisas de estranhos.

Aprendeu também a ter compostura e a se valorizar, etc.

Só que Kagome, por efeito de tantos conselhos (leia-se ORDENS), aprendeu a ser muito tímida, quieta e muito recatada. Cortava imediatamente relações com garotos se passasse do "estritamente o necessário". Só que ela nem imaginava que ela pode ser totalmente contrário do que é.Isso não vem ao caso. Pelo menos, não agora.

Voltando ao assunto...

Kagome não queria ser assim... Queria ser alegre, mais amigável, mais cara-de-pau, ter mais amigos.

Não que não tivesse. Até tinha uma melhor amiga (pra não dizer única). Mas que era totalmente diferente do que ela.

Era um tanto atrapalhada e se embolava demais inventando desculpas esfarrapadas enormes.

Mas quando dava pra pensar, arranjava cada idéia excelente... Kagome a admirava pela

esperteza e determinação que sua amiga tinha.

Ela e Sango se conheciam desde não sei quando (só sei q é bastante tempo)...

Bom, enfim...

Sango também era muito bonita... aliás, as duas eram muito bonitas...

Sango era morena com os cabelos longos, indo até um pouco perto da bunda, olhos castanhos meio claros e com um corpo tbm muito bem moldado.

Kagome não ficava muito atrás.

Também morena, tinha os cabelos lisos indo até a metade das costas, olhos cor de chocolate e um corpo dotado de belíssimas curvas, mas ao contrário de Sango, não gostava q a notassem... Vestia-se se cobrindo ao máximo...

Não que Sango se vestisse com um top minúsculo e uma saia ou um short menor ainda, mas não recusava uma calça mais justa e uma mini saia, como qualquer outra garota q gostasse de se sentir bonita... Mas Kagome não era assim, como citei acima.

Vocês devem estar curiosos para q eu possa falar dos meninos tbm, não é?

Tudo bem, tudo bem... Lá vai!

Inuyasha era um garoto arrogante, mesquinho, mal-educado, chato, lindo, gostoso, másculo, tudo de bom, primeiro lugar no ibope entre as garotas da classe.

E queria mais que essas garotas se explodissem.

Bom, apenas uma garota da classe lhe interessava realmente...

Corpo atlético,lutava kick boxe e jiu-jitsu. (N/A: imagina o corpo do garoto... aí aí... Não precisa falar mais, né?)

Era alto, olhos dourados, cabelos prateados indo até um pouco acima da bunda, e duas orelhinhas de cachorro em cima da cabeça. Era um meio-youkai, mas quase ninguém se importava, todos estavam meio q acostumados. (N/A: por incrível que pareça)

Tinha um amigo, o segundo na lista dos "mais mais" das garotas... só que esse tinha uma característica em especial. (N/A: adivinhem quem...?)

Miroku era o único amigo de verdade do Inuyasha.

Educado, gentil, galinha e tarado. Só q esse era humano... E QUE humano, fala a verdade...

Esperto e meio malandro. Sempre se dava bem, principalmente entre as mulheres... Bom, dava, até conhecer uma garota...

Todos estes entraram numa escola particular...

O colégio? Tokugawa, (N/A: esse nome apareceu na minha cabeça... se alguém já o usou em uma outra fic, fale agora e darei os devidos créditos, ou cala-se para sempre) em que só os que podem meeesmo entram.

Portanto, preparem-se por fortes emoções e talvez algo um pouco perva... (N/A: traduzindo: hentai, pervertido, tarado...Ah, todo mundo entendeu, né?)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uh... como eu sou uma garota muito má, eu vou deixar só a introdução, (que usei para apresentar os personas pra vc's... Como se ninguém os conhecesse... ¬¬) até eu aprender a mexer nesse site... XD

**Como se vc's se importassem com uma ficwriter de quinta como eu... Snif...**

**Bom, chega de drama...**

**Se quiserem, deixem reviews. Se não quiserem, não tem problema, só quero q leiam mesmo.**

**Ah, outra coisa...**

**Nessa fic, a Kagome pode ser um pouco grossa, sabe...?**

**Mas nada muito surreal...**

**Essa introdução ficou pequenininha, né...?**

**AH! Queria falar outra coisinha tbm... **

**Como sou uma garota muito boa, se eu aprender a mexer nesse site, eu posto o Cap. 1, q num ta lá aquelas coisas...**

**Só vai melhorar no cap dois em diante... (eu tenho uns 5 ou 6 cap's prontos.)**

**Como vc's se importassem com isso tbm...**

**Ai ai... mais nada a dizer...**

**Beijos!**


	2. Cap1As amigas

ÉÉÉ! Eis aqui o 1º capítulo!

Espero q gostem!

No final do cap, as respostas das reviews... Nossa... Quando eu lia as notas das autoras (isso mesmo! Eu leio todas as notas!), todas falavam q as reviews animavam meeesmo... Mas eu pensava: "ah... é só um comentário de nada... ñ deve fazer muita diferença", mas mesmo assim eu dava a minha review.

Agora, vejo q é verdade verdadeira! Reviews realmente animam as ficwrites! Nooosa! Fiquei felicíssima! 

Bom, chega de blá blá blá...

**Nota de sempre: **Inuyasha e cambada (hehehe... adoro falar cambada) limitada não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, o Miroku já teria pego a Sango faz teeempo, o Sesshoumaru casava com TODAS as fãs dele. Ah, faria também com q o Kouga parasse de ser corno manso em relação a Kagome e gostasse de mim... ops, ignorem isso. (Em respeito a uma ficwriter q admiro muito: Sra.Kouga, peço q desconsiderem minha insanidade mental anterior), mas a parte de parar de ser corno manso é verdade, fala sério...! XD Ah... sobre a insanidade mental... sempre há um tiquinho de verdade na loucura... espero q entendam o q eu quero dizer...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Legenda:**

**-...: **fala dos personagens (isso se o site não comer os travessões)

OoOo : mudanças de algum lugar

"...": pensamentos

(N/A) : interrupções dessa autora medíocre... Dã...

-"...: voz no telefone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dangerous – Cap 1. As amigas. 

Kagome estava dormindo.

O despertador faz seu famoso TRIIIIM!

-Aí, que saco... SACO!-disse Kagome, dando um murro em seu despertador.

Virou para o lado e voltou a dormir. Bom, pelo menos tentou, pois foi acordada novamente pelo barulho do telefone.

-Kagome, é pra você!-gritou a mãe de Kagome.

-Quem é, mãe! –griotu Kagome, xingando mentalmente o infeliz que ligara aquela hora.

-É a Sango!

Kagome, ainda sonolenta, atendeu telefone de seu quarto.

-Sango, pelo amor de Kami! O que te deu pra me ligar às...

Kagome finalmente olha para o despertador.

-ÀS 9:00? AI, Kami-Sama, to atrasada!- disse, agora realmente acordada.

-"Viu, K-chan! Se não fosse por mim, você chegaria atrasada para a escola! E bom dia pra você também..."

-Aí, caramba...!-Kagome revirava seu guarda-roupa tentando achar uma roupa decente para vestir, segurando com o ombro o telefone sem-fio. -Merda... Fala logo, Sango, eu tenho que me arrumar!

-"Aí, k-chan... Você viu os gatinhos da nossa sala? Cada deus..."

"Nossa, me ligou só pra falar disso... Burra... Estamos há uma semana nessa escola, como não poderia notar?", pensava Kagome.

-Não, não notei. –disse desinteressada.

-"Como não notou? O garoto que sentou perto de você não parava de te secar! Credo, k-chan, como você é distraída!"

-Ah é...?-Kagome falava com tom de desinteresse, mas, do outro lado da linha, ficou um pouco corada da revelação.

-"Acho que o nome dele é... Inuyasha, se não me engano..."- continuou Sango, nem ligando para o suposto desinteresse da amiga.

"É...Inuyasha...", recordava-se Kagome.

-"Nossa... ele é muito gato, fala sério... Maravilhoso!"- falava Sango, eufórica.

-Nem ligo. –disse por fim, Kagome, cortando na hora o assunto.

As duas conversaram mais um pouco, mas logo desligaram, pois Kagome tinha que se aprontar para a escola.

Pensava que não poderia perder tempo, pois a escola que freqüentava era difícil e tinha que se dedicar exclusivamente com as matérias do 2º ano do colegial.

Mas logo quando pôs o telefone no gancho, pensou:

"É... Inuyasha é bonito mesmo..."

Realmente, o meio-youkai era... digamos... bem-definido...

Ah, foda-se o jeito educado de falar...

Ele era é gostoso. E Kagome, mais do que ninguém, achava isso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Aê, cambada!**

**O cap 1 ficou pequeno também...**

**Noossa, vocês não imaginam a vontade que eu tenho de colocar quando o Inu aparece...**

**Hehehe...**

**Bem, bem... **

**Puxa, eu não sei se vou colocar outros casais...**

**Explico isso nos comentários da reviews:**

**Jaque-chan: **oi! Pois é, né... a primeira fic a gente nunca esquece... A sua fic é boa sim! Eu já li e deixei até review... Lembra de uma tal de Tamires? Então, sou eu! XD... É, esse site é complicadinho mesmo... Duas horas pra postar? Caramba! É, jaque, infelizmente (ou felizmente para você), você errou no palpite! O Inu se interessou pela K-chan! Hehehehe... Mais pra frente vc vai descobrir porquê.Até que é uma boa idéia ele se envolver com a Kikynojo... Nossa, eu vou te confessar uma coisa: só em algumas poucas fics eu realmente fiquei com raiva da Kikyou! Sério! Eu não sou contra nem a favor a ela... Mas, sei lá, eu acho q ela tem um charme... não sei te dizer... Bom, acho que vou experimentar escrever algo com a Kikyou e o Inu... quero sentir todas as emoções de escrever uma fic, sejam elas um simples "nojo" (de escrever sobre a barrenta) ou até felicidade, raiva... Mas te peço pra que, se isso acontecer, não pare de ler minha fic, pq, se eu escrever sobre a barrenta, ela com certeza vai se dar mal no final, ta? Ah, sim, eu estava pensando em colocar o Sesshy e a Rin... Mas o problema é: aonde eu encaixo os dois, meus Deus! Não tenho a menor idéia de onde eles vão surgir! Se você tiver uma sugestão, será muito bem vinda, Ok? Q bom q gostou dele lutar kick boxe e jiu-jitsu... eu resolvi colocar esse dois estilos pq meu irmão fazia Kick boxe, e jiu-jitsu eu coloquei pq tem muito contato físico. Bom, a série dos personagens eu citei na fic, como vc deve ter notado. E idade... hum... boa pergunta... Citarei mais pra frente a idade deles, ta? Obrigada pelos elogios e valew pelo review! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. Beijokas, até mais!

**nathBella: **obrigada! Espero q fique massa mesmo! E q bom q eu não sou a única que tem q ter umas aulinhas de "como mexer na Fanfiction"... isso me deixa mais sociável, sabe? Espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro cap! Beijos, até mais!

**Natsumi Takashi: **oi! Então, né, como vc deve ter lido, uma das garotas é a kagome, mas acho q colocarei a kikynojo na fic tbm... Já a outra garota, vc vai saber logo logo... Se é que vc já não sabe, né...? Ta óbvio demais, fala sério... Beijos, e espero q continue acompanhando!

**Bom, é isso.**

**E não se esqueçam: no próximo cap vai ter o Inu e o Miroku, ta!**

**Valew, pessoas!**

**Tchau!**


	3. Cap 2Os amigos

UHUUUUU!

CAPÍTULO 2 ! (Pra infelicidade de vocês, minha amada cambada...)

Bom...

Não tenho nada pra falar...

Acho que esse cap ta maior... E vão aparecer o inu e o miroku...

Aí, aí...

Bom, vamos à fic.

**Nota de sempre: **Inuyasha e cambada (hehehe... adoro falar cambada) limitada não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, o Miroku já teria pego a Sango faz teeempo, o Sesshoumaru casava com TODAS as fãs dele. Ah, faria também com q o Kouga parasse de ser corno manso em relação a Kagome e gostasse de mim... ops, ignorem isso. (Em respeito a uma ficwriter q admiro muito: Sra.Kouga, peço q desconsiderem minha insanidade mental anterior), mas a parte de parar de ser corno manso é verdade, fala sério...! XD Ah... sobre a insanidade mental... sempre há um tiquinho de verdade na loucura... espero q entendam o q eu quero dizer...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Legenda:**

-... : fala dos personagens (isso se esse site não comer)

OoOo : mudanças de algum lugar

(N/A): notas dessa autora medíocre (como se ninguém soubesse)

"..." : pensamentos dos personagens (em itálico)

-"... : voz no telefone

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Dangerous – Cap.2 : Os amigos**

Como a conversa no telefone não demorou muito, Kagome chegou à escola, acompanhada pela sua amiga, tranqüilamente.

A escola era particular; o que a deixava rígida. Mas deixava que seus alunos fossem sem uniforme, para testar seu senso de responsabilidade, e porque também era um colégio de oitava sério até terceiro colegial. Não era preciso que o pessoal que "mandava" na escola obrigassem seus formandos a se vestirem como soldados. Desde que seus formandos também estejam cientes de que lugar estavam freqüentando, fazendo assim, que não se vestissem como se estivessem indo pra uma balada ou coisas do gênero.

Bom, as duas amigas, sabendo e aproveitando disso, se vestiam normalmente.

Kagome vestia-se com uma camiseta de manga comprida azul-marinho de gola careca, com uma saia jeans que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho, acompanhado de uma meia fina marrom escuro. Seu cabelo estava solto, apenas com uma parte trançada para trás. Calçava sapatilhas de pano (N/A: aquelas molecas, sabe...)

Já Sango estava um pouco mais à vontade. Vestia uma calça jeans cós-curto de lycra, fazendo com que colasse em suas pernas. Vestia uma camiseta meia-estação verde claro com touca, com a palavra "stile" escrito em rosa na frente. A camiseta era um pouco curta, fazendo com que qualquer movimento brusco mostrasse seu umbigo. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, com um boné verde-limão com detalhes de flores em branco.

Sango avistou uns amigos e foi em direção a eles.

-K-chan, eu vou falar com o pessoal.

-Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa, estou na biblioteca.

-Beleza, até mais.

E as duas se separaram.

Entrando na biblioteca, que alguns alunos (mais os nerds do que qualquer outro) e os professores chamavam de santuário, Kagome foi passando por todas as ennnnooormes estantes entupidas de livros em ótimo estado. Foi olhando rapidamente um por um.

"_Hm... esse não, esse eu já li, esse também, esse li duas vezes, esse li três..."_

Até que parou e abriu em um que chamou sua atenção. Sentou-se em uma mesa um pouco mais afastada das demais e pôs-se a ler.

Tudo corria muito tranqüilamente, quando sua leitura foi interrompida pelo som de gargalhadas, que a fez perder a concentração.

Até que as gargalhadas pararam um pouco, para ser substituídas por sons de cochichos.

-Dá pra calar a boca aí! – disse Kagome, já alterada com aqueles risinhos.

Os dois garotos que estavam fazendo o tal barulho ouviram a reclamação da garota, até que um deles resolveu retrucar.

-Cala a boca você!

Kagome, ouvindo isso, olhou para trás e percebeu que aquele garoto irritante era justamente aquele mesmo garoto gostoso: Inuyasha, que estava junto com um outro amigo, também muitíssimo bonito.

Estremeceu um pouco, mas não o suficiente para que ela não respondesse a provocação.

-Vem fazer! –ela disse

-Não sou chupeta pra calar a boca de neném!

-Então por isso que você não cala a sua, né! –ela revidou.

Inuyasha se segurava pra não voar no pescoço daquela garota. Ele certamente teria feito isso, se não fosse o supervisor do "santuário" os advertisse.

-Calem-se os dois! Se continuarem essa com essa discussão aqui dentro, serão encaminhados para a diretoria!

Inuyasha, Kagome e o outro garoto bonito estavam cabisbaixos, envergonhados pelos olhares de reprovação das pessoas.

-Agora saiam daqui! –concluiu o supervisor, empurrando-os para fora da biblioteca.

Deram de encontro a belíssima fonte de águas cristalinas e um campo verde que ficava numa saída da biblioteca. Aquele campo servia como um segundo santuário para os alunos relaxarem enquanto estudavam. O lugar já era bonito, mas estava muito mais, pois os raios de sol ultrapassavam as folhas das árvores que lá tinham. O dia raiou bonito, mas naquele lugar, o dia parecia lindíssimo.

Já fora da biblioteca, Kagome e Inuyasha fuzilavam-se com os olhos. Como dizia Machado de Assis, em Dom Casmurro, "um dos erros da Providência foi deixar ao homem unicamente os braços e os dentes, como armas de ataque, e as pernas como armas de fuga ou de defesa. Os olhos bastavam ao primeiro efeito" (N/A: eu sei, eu sei... ninguém merece ler literatura numa fic, mas eu adorei essa frase, fala sério... D, né?).

-Viu o que você fez!- disse ela- Me fez passar "mó carão" lá dentro!

-Foi você quem começou! Se você, pelo menos, pedisse pra gente fazer silênico **com educação**, não iríamos passar por isso! A culpa é sua, sua bruxa! –esbravejou Inuyasha.

-Você não tem direito de pôr a culpa em mim! Você deveria ter **semancol **de que estava numa biblioteca, não num circo pra ficar rindo que nem um bebezão! E bruxa é a mãe! –dessa vez, quem esbravejou foi Kagome.

-Mas um pouquinho de **educação** não faz mal a ninguém, sua mal-criada!

-O único mal-criado aqui é você!

Os dois estavam quase se pegando numa briga feia, quando o garoto bonito que estava junto de Inuyasha e até o momento em silêncio, resolveu interromper.

-Inuyasha, já chega, sim...?- disse ele educadamente, enquanto andava com Kagome num lugar mais afastado do amigo.

Uma gota apareceu atrás da cabeça de Inuyasha, ao ver seu amigo se afastar.

-Desculpe, senhorita, meu amigo é respondão mesmo...

-Percebe-se!- disse ela, num tom que dava perfeitamente ser ouvido por Inuyasha, apesar da distância de alguns metros.

-A expressão do mesmo virou de cara-de-tacho para serial killer, ao ouvir o que a garota disse.

-Então senhorita, deixe que eu me apresente: meu nome é Houshi Miroku (N/A: dã... num sei nenhum sobrenome legal, mesmo...), e o meu amigo, que a senhorita já conhece, é o Yanamoto Inuyasha (N/A: vi esse sobrenome em outra fic... acho q é "Entre anjos e demônios", não sei... Mas leiam, é muito boa!). Provavelmente estamos na mesma turma que a sua...

-É... –disse ela.

-Então, senhorita...?

-Higurashi Kagome...

-Miroku fez que não entendeu o que Kagome disse, pois ela falou tão baixo, que só ela mesma escutou.

"_Comportamento normal para uma garota tímida."_, pensava ele.

-Higurashi Kagome. Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome! –repetiu ela, num tom mais elevado.

-Então, senhorita Kagome, peço desculpas por mim e pelo meu amigo termos atrapalhado sua leitura.

-Ah... Tudo bem...- disse ela, um pouco constrangida pela educação do garoto.

-Gostaria de fazer mais um pedido...

Inuyasha foi se aproximando rapidamente, percebendo o que seu amigo queria na verdade, e que certamente ia levar uma bofetada da garota.

-Qual...?- ela disse, já um pouco corada.

-MIROKU, NÃO...-gritou Inuyasha, mas já era tarde demais...

Miroku pegou as mãos de Kagome e colocou entre as suas.

-Gostaria de ter um filho meu?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

NHÁ!

Esse cap tá beeem mais comprido... 4 páginas no world...

E aí? Demorei muito pra postar?

Se demorei, é que eu tava com preguiça. HEHEHE.

Bom, vamos as reviews...

**Nana-PaesLeme: **olá! Obrigada pelos elogios... Bom, perfeito nada é, mas me esforçarei ao máximo para essa fic ficar razoável de se ler... XD... É, vai ter hentai, mas não agoora, sabe..? tipow, o hentai vai ser fraquinho... só insinuação, senão fica muito apelativo. Adoro ler hentais tbm! E espero saber escrever um aqui. Ah, valew pelo toque! Me ajudou muito! Eu simplesmente ADORO descrever roupa... Bom, talvez a escola eu não consiga... sei lah... vou tentar nos próximos caps. Mas até que é legal deixar as leitoras curiosas, sabe...? É q eu fico tão curiosa nas fics, q eu to tentando dar o troco! Hehehe, como sou má... Bom, obrigada novamente pelos elogios. Beijos!

**Ju-Sng: **olá! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Obrigada pelo elogio! Vou continuar, sim, pode deixar! XD... Kissus!

**Raven Strange:** Oi! Que bom que está gostando! É, eu tbm gosto de personagens assim. Ow, desculpe, não pensei que te incomodasse chamar a Kikyou de Kiky-nojo... Eu só a chamo assim pq eu gosto do apelido... XD... Concordo com vc q ela só é incompreendida. Não consigo odiá-la, mas tbm não consigo amá-la. Tudo bem, então, a chamarei de Kikyou de agora em diante. Desculpe mais uma vez. Um beijão!

É... foram poucas as reviews... mas não tem problema. Eu gosto de escrever do mesmo jeito.

Bom, só isso mesmo... 

Vejo vocês no próximo cap! Até logo, e obrigada!


	4. Cap 3 Desejo a primeira vista

bocejando

aí, aí...

que preguiça... agora eu conheço esse mal... puxa... que merda.

Aí, aí...

Bom...

Ah! Eu fui pro boliche! Meu braço ta doendo! 

Iabadabaduuuuuuuu!

**Nota de sempre:**Inuyasha e cambada (hehehe... adoro falar cambada) limitada não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, o Miroku já teria pego a Sango faz teeempo, o Sesshoumaru casava com TODAS as fãs dele. Ah, faria também com q o Kouga parasse de ser corno manso em relação a Kagome e gostasse de mim... ops, ignorem isso. (Em respeito a uma ficwriter q admiro muito: Sra.Kouga, peço q desconsiderem minha insanidade mental anterior), mas a parte de parar de ser corno manso é verdade, fala sério...! XD Ah... sobre a insanidade mental... sempre há um tiquinho de verdade na loucura... espero q entendam o q eu quero dizer...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Legenda:**

-Blábláblá : fala do personagem

OoOo: mudanças de lugar

(N/A): notas da autora medíocre (como se ninguém soubesse)

_"blábláblá" : _pensamentos do personagem

-"blábláblá : voz no telefone

#blábláblá# :ações da autora. Exemplo: #gota#

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Dangerous-Cap 3: "Desejo" a primeira vista.**

_No cap interior dessa coisa:_

_-Gostaria de fazer mais um pedido..._

_Inuyasha foi se aproximando rapidamente, percebendo o que seu amigo queria na verdade, e que certamente ia levar uma bofetada da garota._

_-Qual...?- ela disse, já um pouco corada._

_-MIROKU, NÃO...-gritou Inuyasha, mas já era tarde demais..._

_Miroku pegou as mãos de Kagome e colocou entre as suas._

_-Gostaria de ter um filho meu?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Silêncio total.

Expressões: Kagome com cara-de-tacho e uma gota na cabeça, Inuyasha paralisado com uma mão na frente e o tronco pra frente também, mas se desfazendo rapidamente da posição para assumir uma cara de "o que eu fiz pra merecer isso" com uma gota na cabeça também e Miroku com uma cara de "eu sou uma criança feliz" scompanhado com um sorrisinho besta.

-...Faça isso...!-completou Inuyasha.

Kagome, olhando a cara dos dois palhaços a sua frente, começou a gargalhar. Mas uma gargalhada que não parava mais.

-HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! (N/A: creedo... baixou o santo nela u.u")

Inuyasha e Miroku, impressionados com a reação da garota, começaram a rir também. Só que Inuyasha virou de costas e riu baixo, é claro.

Até que Miroku finalizou:

-Devo aceitar isso como um "sim"?

-De jeito nenhum!-disse ela, divertida.

Miroku soltou as mãos da garota, chateado.

-Garoto! Você nem sabe o meu nome! E isso é coisa que se diga pra qualquer uma?-disse Kagome, zombando de Miroku, contendo um pouco do riso.

Inuyasha se virou, e encarou o amigo com um olhar de reprovação.

De repente (N/A: não sei se é "de repente" ou "derepente"), Sango encontra Kagome no jardim do santuário (que era o campinho que já foi dito no cap interior).

-Kagome! Anda que...

Sango percebe que o menino mais gostoso da classe e um outro também muito bonito e que já ouviu falar muito entre suas outras colegas estavam com sua amiga. Seus olhos correm por cada um deles, até que param em Miroku que fica muito impressiondo pela beleza da garota que o estava fitando.

-Sango, não diga que o sinal já bateu?-disse Kagome, assustada.

-J...já...-balbuciou Sango, ainda meio que hipnotizada por Miroku, que também a fitava incrédulo (pra não dizer comendo pelos olhos).

-Aí, Kami-sama! Estamos atrasadas!-disse Kagome, já na frente correndo. Ela olha pra trás e percebe que Sango ainda está lá.- Vamos, Sango! Corre, fia!

-Tá...-balbuciou novamente enquanto praticamente arrastada por Kagome.

(N/A: gente... desculpa parar logo no meio da fic, mas é que... tipow, como eu sei que ninguém lê notas da autora no final da fic, eu vou perguntar aqui mesmo: o que significa "Ohayo minna-san"? #ouvindo o barulho dos leitores caindo da cadeira, com uma gota enooorme# É q eu já perguntei pro meu irmão que manja um tiquinho de japa, mas ele num sabe o q é não... então, me mandem uma review me dando a resposta, ta? Valew!)

Quando as duas já estavam bastante a frente dos garotos, Inuyasha estralou os dedos na frente de Miroku que estava imóvel.

-Miroku...?Miroku...?-suspirou- Quando eu contar até três, você vai acordar. Um...dois... TRÊS!-gritou Inuyasha, que riu logo depois de Miroku ter dado um soco em seu braço, por causa do susto.

-Então o nome dela é Sango? Hmmm...-disse Miroku, com um sorriso malicioso, e os olhos sendo cobertos pela franja.

"_Ah... Eu gostei mais da Kagome... O que será que ela esconde, hein...? Ah, mas eu vou descubrir... ah se vou!", _pensava Inuyasha, sorrindo internamente. Até que mostra um pequeno rastro de uma curva crescente nos lábios.

E foram os dois pra sala de aula... Ou não. (N/A: como assim?)

(N/A: gente... devo terminar o cap por aqui? Hm... não. Vou torturar vc's mais um pouquinho...)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome e Sango enfim chegaram na sala, mas sem broncas, pois o professor acabara de chegar atrasado também. (N/A:professor de geografia, ta, gente? E que sorte delas...)

As duas sentaram-se.

Sango, que parecia fingir estar zangada, disse:

-Kagome Higurashi! Me conte já o que diabos você tava fazendo com aqueles...aqueles... GATOS!- Sango disse eufórica a última palavra, dando uma risadinha baixa, pois não seria tão tapada de gritar essa mesma última palavra com um professor chato pra kct, que era aquele de geografia... Apesar de sentir muita vontade de fazer tal ação...

-Ih, Sango, é uma longa história...-Kagome parecia enfada.

-Nossa! Mas que gatinho era aquele de preto...

-Nem ligo.-Kagome respondeu, abrindo o livro.

Sango falava de Marcelo.

E Kagome fingia não ligar. Apenas fingia, porque lá no fundo, ela achava aqueles dois verdadeiros Apólos.

(N/A: nhá! Isso me lembrou uma coisa! Na minha escola, tinha um garoto da 7ª que o apelido dele era Apolinho, por ele ser lindo d! Mas eu acho que ele nem sabia q tinha esse apelido...

...Caham... voltando...)

...Apenas fingia, porque lá no fundo, achava aqueles dois verdadeiros Apólos. Principalmente InuYasha.

_Agora acabou._

_Continua na próxima._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ah!

Enfim...

Acabou por hoje...

Nhá...

Ah, tenho um recadinho pra dar a uma amiga minha.

**_Fabi:_** _eu ÍA colocar PÃO em vez de APÓLO. Mas, por sua causa, q eu num coloquei! Mas tbm não coloco DOCE de jeito nenhum! Sou orgulhosa e vou muito bem, obrigada! Beijos, te adoro d!_

Respondendo as reviews, que foram pouquinhas. Snif...

**Ju-Sng: **Ah! Valew ae... Nossa, que bom que gostou do final do cap passado. Pensei que iam achar sem-graça. Mas uma amiga minha leu tbm, e achou dahora...

(AE FABI! PÃO PÃO PÃO PÃOOOO!)

...Caham... Voltando... Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tbm... Nuossa. Nunca briguei na escola. Espero não brigar... Eu tbm não gostaria que me passassem carão... nunca passei. Espero não passar. Beijos! Até a próxima!

**Deusa do Anime:** Nhá! Que bom que gostou de eu ter colocado literatura. Eu num sou literata, mas gostei muito dessa citação. Já tentei ler Dom Casmurro, mas num consegui... preguiça. Não me apedreje por isso, por favor. Só descobri esse trecho pq o meu escritor favorito PEDRO BANDEIRA me fez o favor de me apresentar no livro: A Hora da Verdade. Muitcho loco esse livro! Eu amei, como amei todos q eu li dele. (Menos o "Mistério da Fábrica de Livros". Achei sem-graça. Só gostei do final. Kawaii!). Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Suas fics são ótimas! Beijos!

Só... acho q só...

No próximo tem: a explicação do "_E os dois foram pra sala de aula...Ou não"._

Beijos, cambada! E não esqueçam de me explicar o q é "Ohayo Minna-san"! XD n.n"


	5. Cap 4 Apostas

OHAYO MINNA-SAN!

Aê... hehehe...

Tudo bom?

Aí, desculpa a demora gente, é pq eu tava contaminada por um mal que eu tenho CERTEZA que todos aqui já sofreram. 

Preguiça. Já ouviram falar? Pois bem, eu sofri disso...

E mais umas coisas que aconteceram também... e foram muito hilárias...

Bom, no final eu ponho...

GENTE, NO FINAL DA FIC, EU TENHO UM RECADO **IMPORTANTE** PRA VOCÊS!

Vamos à fic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nota de sempre que já ta cansando, mas não consigo fazer melhor: **Inuyasha e cambada limitada não me pertencem. Quem dera que pertencesse. Sabe o que eu faria com eles? Primeiramente, O Sesshy teria um caso com as ficwrites da FFNet. Em segundo lugar, faria com que o Miroku já desse uns pega na Sango há séculos (se é que já não deu nos bastidores XD). Em terceiro lugar, faria com q o Kouga nosso de cada dia nos daí hoje (oooooppppaaaa! Não é isso que estão pensando, suas mentes poluídas e sem escrúpulos!) parasse de ser CORNO MANSO (isso mesmo, Sra.Kouga!) em relação à Kagome, e ficasse com... Tcha-tcha-tcha-tchaaaam! Lembra, grande sábia, quando eu falei "Kouga NOSSO de cada dia nos daí hoje"? (oooooopppaaaa! Num aviso mais!). Então?

To zuando. Pode ficar com ele pra vc. Eu deixo. HEHEHEHE.

**Legenda:**

-Blábláblá : fala do personagem

OoOo: mudanças de lugar

(N/A): notas da autora medíocre (como se ninguém soubesse)

_"blábláblá" : _pensamentos do personagem

-"blábláblá : voz no telefone

#blábláblá# :ações da autora. Exemplo: #gota#

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Dangerous**

**Capítulo 4- Apostas**

_No capítulo anterior dessa joça que nem eu mesma sei o pq de estar escrevendo:_

_-Nossa! Mas que gatinho era aquele de preto..._

_-Nem ligo.-Kagome respondeu, abrindo o livro._

_Sango falava de Marcelo._

_E Kagome fingia não ligar. Apenas fingia, porque lá no fundo, ela achava aqueles dois verdadeiros Apólos._

_(N/A: nhá! Isso me lembrou uma coisa! Na minha escola, tinha um garoto da 7ª que o apelido dele era Apolinho, por ele ser lindo demais! Mas eu acho que ele nem sabia q tinha esse apelido..._

_...Caham... voltando...)_

_...Apenas fingia, porque lá no fundo, achava aqueles dois verdadeiros Apólos. Principalmente InuYasha._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Antes da fic, esclarecimentos sobre os personagens.**_

Bom, como eu não pus algumas informações sobre a galerinha dessa fanfic, vou colocar pequenos dados.

Miroku: 18 anos, 1,79 de altura e está no segundo colegial. Sim, deveria ter 17 anos para estar no segundo colegial, mas veio de um templo budista, e entrou na primeira série aos 8 anos.Os pais estão viajando, portanto, mora sozinho.

Inuyasha: 18 anos, 1,80 de altura e está também no segundo colegial. Deveria ter 17 anos para estar nessa série, mas repetiu por razão de faltas.O pai é separado de sua mãe, pelo qual divide sua casa. Tem um meio-irmão youkai, porém, está "desaparecido" (temporariamente).

Sango: 17 anos, 1,68 de altura e está no segundo colegial. Mora com seus pais e seu irmão de 11 anos: Kohaku.

Kagome: 17 anos, 1,66 de altura e também está no segundo colegial. Mora com a mãe e é órfã de pai, e tem também um irmão: Souta, de 9 anos.

Vocês, leitores, devem ter notado,que Sango se referiu a Miroku pela cor da roupa.

Como eu AMO descrever roupa,vou falar da roupa dos meninos, já que Sango até então não sabia o nome de Miroku. Se ainda tiver dessa de falar "aquele garoto de preto" ou "aquela garota de verde", é melhor eu fazer isso já, antes que eu me esqueça, concordam?

Bem, vamos lá:

Miroku vestia uma camiseta preta, com detalhes em roxo na gola careca e na manga, na frente estava escrito Rock e atrás SK8, também em roxo. Vestia um bermudão jeans escuro, com detalhes manchados e correntes do lado.

Inuyasha vestia uma camiseta laranja com um dragão vermelho e preto bem grande nas costas. Vestia uma calça jeans normal, meio desbotada e um pouco rasgada, propositalmente. Tinha uma munhequeira – aquelas pulseira de pano grossa. Acho que é assim o nome- preta com o nome "Linkin Park" em vermelho, no pulso direito.

Bem, como já detalhei as vestimentas, voltemos à fic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha e Miroku estavam correndo rumo a sala de aula há um tempão.

Só não chegaram ainda porque ficaram fazendo hora no pátio.

Os dois pensaram em matar aula várias vezes, mas pensaram em desistir várias vezes também.

Mas acabaram por decidir que iriam para a classe, só para Miroku rever Sango.

-Nossa... Mas... Aquela... Garota... É linda!-disse Marcelo enquanto corria.

-Quem? –disse Inuyasha irritado, parando de correr.

-A Sango! Puxa, como eu não consegui notá-la? Cara, eu sou muito idiota de não tê-la visto! Faz uma semana que estamos nessa escola e...-Miroku também parou.

-CHEGA DE TAGARELAR!-disse Inuyasha, paviu-curto como sempre- Você realmente é um idiota! Não cala a boca um minuto!

-Poxa... Eu só to inspirado...Precisa falar assim comigo?

-Como se aquela garota fosse gostar de um Dom Juan de quinta como você! Dá pra parar de viajar e achar que toda garota é só mais um brinquedinho!-revelou Inuyasha.

-Eu posso tentar mudar... E conquistá-la...-disse Miroku, sorrindo maliciosamente, só de pensar.

-HÁ! Duvido!

-Quer apostar sua mesada?-disse Miroku, estendendo a mão para Inuyasha.

-Não sei... Não quero brincar como a garota, como você sempre faz...-disse Inuyasha apreensivo, olhando a mão levemente irritado.

-Mas não foi você mesmo que disse que ela não ia gostar de mim?-Miroku olhou desafiadoramente.-Que foi? Vai arregar?

Inuyasha pensou por um momento. Finalmente, apertou a mão de Miroku.

-Beleza, apostado! Mas se você perder, vai me dar a SUA mesada!

-Não, meu caro Inuyasha. Não ousarei perder.

-Vamos ver, então.

Voltaram a correr.

Inuyasha pensava em Kagome. Ao contrário de Miroku, já a havia notado faz alguns dias.

"_Aguarde-me, Kagome! Vamos ver se você é tão durona assim..."_

Pensando nisso, sorriu marotamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome contava tudo o que aconteceu para a amiga Sango. Em cochichos, para ninguém a não ser ela ficar ouvindo.

-...Aí o de preto, que é o Miroku, pediu pra ter um filho meu...-dizia Kagome.

-Ah... Era de se esperar... Já ouvi minhas amigas dizerem que ele sempre faz isso com as garotas de outras séries.-disse Sango, meio desanimada de Miroku ser tão galinha.

-Puxa... Não sabia disso.

-É... Então, continua.

-Daí eu fiquei com um pouco de vergonha dele e, quando eu olhei pro Inuyasha com aquela cara de inconformado, eu comecei a rir que nem uma louca.

-Você riu!-supreendeu-se Sango, elevando um pouco a voz, olhando em volta, e voltando a cochichar.

-Ri... Por que a surpresa?

-Minhas colegas falaram que toda vez que ele pedia para ter um filho de alguma delas e até outras garotas, ou ele levava uma bofetada da garota ou um murro do namorado da garota. Foi sorte dele não ter levado um tapa seu!

-Hmm... Não sabia disso também...

Sango dá um olhar desconfiado em Kagome.

-K-chan, é impressão minha ou você está muito menos tímida depois de ter "presenciado" essas coisas?

-Não... Impressão sua! Você sabe que eu nunca liguei pra homem!

-Não é verdade! Eu lembro que você era muito amiga do... Kouga-kun...-falou Sango, debochada.

-Nada a ver! A mãe do Kouga era amiga da minha, e por isso a gente era obrigado a ficarmos sempre juntos! Toda hora, toda hora... Aí, que saco...

-Ah, sei... Mas fala a verdade, ele era muito bonitinho!

_**Flashback**_

_Estavam um casal de crianças saindo do parquinho onde estavam fazendo uma pequena guerra. Um garoto comprido e uma garota um tanto... gordinha..._

_-Kagome...?-disse um garotinho todo sujo de terra._

_-Que foi, Kouga?-disse uma outra garotinha seca, também suja de terra. Pelo jeito de sua expressão raivosa, todas as outras crianças que estavam ao redor, logo saíram de perto. Não só pela expressão da garota, mas pelo odor um tanto desagradével de... cocô...? Ah, provavelmente estava misturado na lama... Ecat..._

_-A gente vai se ver de novo?_

_-Não sei._

_-Hm._

_Silêncio._

_Algumas horas se passaram. Os garotos ainda estavam sem se falar. Cada um foi pra sua casa, e logo se viram novamente, para a despedida do menino._

_Enquanto as mães se despediam, Kouga veio com um pequeno pacote em sua mão._

_-Kagome, pra você.-O garoto entrega um pacote._

_-O que tem aqui...?-ela recebe o pacote, imediatamente desfazendo o biquinho emburrado para um rostinho mais alegre._

_-Abra._

_E então abriu._

_-U qui é issu?-disse a menina, colocando a mão no nariz._

_-Uma meia velha que eu guardei especialmente pra você... Balofa fedorenta!_

_Kouga começa a rir da cara de Kagome. Ela, super furiosa, enrola a meia e enfia na boca do amigo._

_Ela sai de lá marchando, xingando mentalmente, com as mãos cerradas e esticadas._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

-Bonito? Aquele imbecil? Ah, faça-me o favor!-disse Kagome, com raiva de ter lembrado do seu querido e antigo amigo chato.

-Ah, K-chan...! É claro que ele era imbecil! Vocês só tinham uns... 10 anos, né...?-disse Sango, tentando convencer a amiga de que o garotinho não era tão ruim assim, ao longo da conversa.

Miroku e Inuyasha chegam na classe.

-Onde estavam?-perguntou o professor.

-Matando aula, professor!-disse uma voz, a quem aqueles dois acabaram de conhecer, em tom elevado.

Os dois olharam para a pessoa, num impulso.

Era Kagome, que se esforçava para não dar uma gargalhada.

Inuyasha a fitou furioso.

-Bem, professor, eu gostaria de explicar: nós não, ELE tava matando aula.- disse Miroku, apontando para Inuyasha, num tom cínico.-Eu cheguei agora à pouco.

-É? E da onde?-perguntou o professor para Miroku, desconfiado.

-Do médico, professor.-explicou Miroku, tranqüilo, enquanto Inuyasha o fuzilava com olhos.

-Hm... Posso ver o atestado médico, então?- o professor falou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e estendendo a mão.

-Claro, só um minuto.-Miroku abriu a mochila e lhe entregou um papel com letras que mais pareciam rabiscos.

Enquanto o professor analisava o papel, os alunos cochichavam (e as alunas suspiravam) e davam risinhos de deboche.

Um desses alunos era Kagome, que ria quietinha e falando baixo para Inuyasha: "se fudeu!".

Já Sango estava surpresa. Nunca pensou que Miroku seria tão esperto de providenciar um atestado, obviamente falso, para matar aula com "segurança".

-Muito bem, Miroku. Pode sentar-se.-disse o professor, devolvendo-lhe o papel.- E você, Inuyasha? O que estava fazendo? Foi ao médico, também?

-Ah, é... Não, é que... Er...-disse ele, tentando arranjar uma desculpa.

-Não sabe? Pois eu sei muito bem o que estava fazendo... Bem, rapaz, irei descontar um ponto seu da próxima avaliação e um ponto de sua média do bimestre, por cabular aula. Vá sentar-se agora.

Novamente os risinhos. Ah, como o hanyou odiava aqueles risinhos... Sabia muito bem da falsidade daquelas pessoas, que fingiam que não tinha algum preconceito, mas só se matinham vivas por causa deste. O mais revoltante é que fingiam, e fingiam bem demais, porque não queriam fazer feio pro velho diretor da escola.

Encenavam tão bem, que até a autora dessa história se enganou! Postou na introdução que as pessoas não ligavam, mas afinal adoravam era demonstrar falsamente isso. Se não eram falsos, tinham medo de demonstrar. Isso poderia custar a saúde dessas pessoas, caso o hanyouzinho de merda soubesse...

Mas desse ponto, até o meio-youkai se vangloriava, pois conseguira abrir os olhos da autora retardada, claro, com alguns chutes, socos e dentes quebrados que proporcionou à ela.

"_Hehehe... Tudo na base da porrada, mesmo... Aquela escritora tosca...", _sorriu internamente.

Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado de Kagome e uma carteira atrás de Miroku.

-Ah, Miroku, você me paga!-disse Inuyasha, entre dentes.

Olhou para Kagome e pensou:

"_Você também vai me pagar... Mas de um jeito diferente... E muuuuito divertido, lhe garanto..."_

Em meio a esses pensamentos, Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça e sorri malicioso. Mas é interrompido.

-Ei, Miroku... Como o você conseguiu aquele atestado?-perguntou uma voz feminina.

-Fácil, Kagome: o meu pai tem um consultório médico, e, quando o ele tem que sair, eu dou uma passadinha lá e pego "emprestado sem permissão" um papelzinho de atestado, e copio a letra dele... Ah, aproveitando... Qualquer coisa, se precisar de uma dessas folhinhas milagrosas, é só falar comigo, ta, minha graça?-disse, piscando.- AI!

O motivo do gemido de dor de Miroku era um leve chutãozinho que Inuyasha lhe dera na canela, após o "minha graça".

-Beleza, Inuyasha... Já entendi o recado...-murmurou Miroku, inclinando um pouco o corpo pra trás, sem olhar para a cara do amigo.

-Feh!

E a aula decorria quase normalmente...

Se não fosse as secadas de Miroku nas garotas, e os olhares de irritação de Sango.

Bom, fazer o que...? Instintos masculinos...

Homem não presta...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**UHUHUHUHU!**

**Finalmente saiu o novo capítulo...**

**Que ta muito sem-graça, por sinal...**

**Nossa... Eu tentei alongar um pouquinho mais aqui... Mas, na minha opinião, sem sucesso.**

**Também, gente, não dá pra alongar muito. Sabe por quê? Porque, assim... Eu to fazendo essa história toda num caderno, mas não em forma de Fanfic de Inuyasha. E sim, em forma de livro mesmo, com personagens de outros nomes, e tals... Aí, fica difícil eu sair totalmente da linhagem da história, porque não quero mudar muuuito, entendeu? **

**E uma coisa que fica mais difícil ainda: eu simplesmente NÃO SEI QUE FINAL DAR!**

**E tem um mooonte de personagem pra entrar, também... como o Sesshoumaru, o Kouga, a Kikyou, a Rin, talvez o Naraku... Até o Bankotsu to pensando em colocar. Ah, e tem mais: o Kohaku e o Souta.**

**E pior: EU EMPAQUEI NO CAP 10! (que provavelmente será o cap 8 ou 9 daqui).**

**Hm... talvez eu entre de uma vez por todas com a participação do Sesshy e da Rin... Acho que vai ser um dos únicos casais que vão se amar meeeesmo.**

**Além do mais, estou com uma fic de drama na minha cabeça... e uma de comédia/romace/aventura/musical...**

**Bom, vamos as reviews logo... QUE ME DEIXARAM FELISÍSSIMA TAMBÉM! (apesar dos boatos de não poder mais responder review. Ah, foda-se.)**

**KagomeSchmitt:**_ Valew pelo cuti-cuti! Que bom que tu ta amando! Fiquei contente com sua review! Um beijão pra vc tbm!_

**Shiawase higurashi: **_Aê! Brigadão pela explicação de japa. Valew mesmo. Hm... Notas de autor atrapalham mesmo? Seus problemas acabaram! Logo no finalzinho da página tem um recado importante quanto a isso. Bom, o cap ta aqui, espero que tenha gostado. Um beijo!_

**SraKouga**_AÊÊ! Que bom que vc me deixou review! To felizona! Ah, CORNO MANSO SIM! Sabe pq? Vou explicar: no ANIME, (não na "vida real", que é a que vc vive com o Kouga), dá-se a entender que o Kouga gosta da Kagome, e como bom homem possessivo que é (não to dizendo que ele seja possessivo contigo na "vida real", e sim no ANIME), ele auto-intitulou a Kagome como SUA MULHER, ou algo do tipo. Maaas, como toda a humanidade ta careca de saber, a Kagome ta é caidona pelo Inuyasha, e vice-versa. Só o Kouga que não percebe isso. Então, já que na cabecinha típica de homem dele a Kagome é a SUA MULHER, ele se transformou em um CORNO MANSO! Entendeu? Ah... sobre o "NAMORASSE VOCÊ"... Bom, vou explicar também: calma, Bruna, esse comentário foi típico de uma garota tramautizada por um amor não correspondido, que é o caso do triângulo amoroso "CyberTamis-Kouga-SraKouga". Despreocupe-se... Ah, que bom que gostou da minha fic! E QUE LEGAL QUE VC TBM NÃO GOSTA DA AYAME! Eu tbm odeio ela. Ciúme,sabe como é, né? Valew pelos milhões de parabéns.Bom, expliquei lá em cima o porquê de não estar conseguindo fazer capítulos maiores... Espero que entenda...Um beijão pra você e pro SEU Kouga. Rrsrsr_

**Mitsuki Tabemashi: **_Olá! Valew pela segunda tradução! Kra, fiquei tão contente dos leitores me ajudarem a conhecer coisinhas básicas que toda ficwriter deve conhecer, como esses cumprimentos japoneses. Ah, que bom que tu ta curtindo a fic! É verdade, Inu e Kag é fofinho, mas parece que Sango e Miroku tem seu charme, né? Olha, vc não é a única que gosta de SanxMir, ta? Um beijão pra você!_

**Paulinha-Chan: **_olá! ôh, fia... desculpa eu por ter demorado tanto... desculpa, ta? Que bom que vc ta gostando! Espero que goste desse capítulo também... B-jus!_

**nathBella: **_Oi! Que nada, fia, desculpo sim. Que bom que ta acompanhando! E valew pela terceira tradução! Beijos!_

**Mystic Butterfly Uchiha Saotome**_Ohayo! __Valew pela quarta tradução! Brigadu! Beijos, valew! Ja matta ne!_

**Nadeshico: **_Oi! Minha fic é linda? Mesmo? Valew! Brigaduuu! Hehehe... Não poderia deixar de colocar essa parte, né? Esse Miroku não tem jeito... To continuando, fia, e espero que acompanhe o trem! Beijos!_

**Jaque-chan: **_oi! Eu também já tentei ler Dom Casmurro, mas parei... Pra quem ta acostumada com Fics e Pedro Bandeira é chato mesmo. Mas sabe que eu vivo me censurando por não ter lido esse livro! Meu, até o carinha da biblioteca fez cara de "que feio, hein!" pra mim! Fiquei com uma raiva! Um dia eu pego de volta...Um dia... Ah, sobre "Os sete"... não, nunca li. Acho que vou ler a fic, e se não der, eu vejo se tem na bibli. É esse nome mesmo, "Os Sete"? Me passa o autor também, por favor? Sabe... Nunca vi lá muita graça no Harry Potter. Num sei... só vejo graça no ator do Harry. Daniel Radclife, né? Num seu o nome direito, nem como se escreve... Mas mesmo assim... mó gatinho, fala sério... xD. Ah, sim, vamos ao Sesshy: obrigada pela idéia. Talvez eu use a da Rin... é que pro Sesshy eu tenho alguns outros planos... Hehehe... Bom, já que vc é fã desse casal, talvez vc goste do melodrama deles. Como eu citei lá no começo da nota, pode ser que seja o casal mais apaixonado... Hehehe... Que bom que gostou da reação da Kagome... Tipow, coloquei ela rindo pra não tirar o título de "boxeadora de monges pervertidos" da Sango. Hehehe... Ih, Jaque, nem me importo com reviews grandes... eu também escrevo umas de "grande porte", quando eu to inspirada- ou seja, na maioria das vezes xD. Beijos!_

**Mk-chan160: **_Olá! Bom, parece que é isso mesmo, pelo que o pessoal me disse. Mesmo assim, orbigada pela quinta tradução! Tchauzinho, beijo!_

**Annye: **_Olá! seu nome é Annye mesmo? Se for, é lindo! Se não for, seu pen name é lindo! Ah, seu apolinho era ruivo? O meu era moreno, hihi... Valew pela sexta tradução. Que bom que está adorando a fic! Espero que acompanhe, ta? Bijos._

**Ufa... minha mão ta formigando... Ta gelada também.**

**Ah, antes que eu me esqueça...**

**!NOTA IMPORTANTE!**

_Caham... Bem, considerando a reclamação da SHIAWASE HIGURASHI, eu decidi por um fim nas notas da autora no meio da fic. Só vou colocar no meio quando for necessário._

_Só que não tacarei fogo, nem enterrarei viva nem esquartejarei as notas da autora, que eu gosto tanto de publicar._

_Batizarei daqui por diante, um espaçozinho que ficará registrado como _**Erros de Criação **_ou _**Por Detrás dos Bastidores, **_onde publicarei os comentários totalmente inúteis em relação a fatos e/ou explicações totalmente óbvias para vocês que eu faço questão de publicar, ao longo da Dangerous._

_Isso também me será bastante útil, pois com esse espaço, serei obrigada a revisar a fic, proporcionando aos leitores, um conto um pouquinho mais...digamos...agradável._

_Quanto aos erros de português e palavrões.. bem... em alguns casos não poderei fazer nada, porque é como eu imagino a pessoa falando... Um jovem, digamos. Por exemplo, nenhum jogador de futebol, em pleno jogo fala:_

-Por gentileza, me passe a bola que eu estou em condições de gol!

_E sim:_

-PASSA A BOLA, PORRA!

_Espero que entendam o que quero dizer..._

_Bem, eu sei que essa nota ta gigante... mas mesmo assim, eu vou estreiar o..._

_**Momento Avacalhação!**_

"Kagome contava tudo o que aconteceu para a amiga Sango. Em cochichos, para ninguém a não ser ela ficar ouvindo." (...)

**Nota: Bom, que nem no comercial do jornal, vou deixar o anão de jardim explicar: ÓBVIOOOO! Aff... idiotice, viu... "¬¬**

(...) Homem não presta...

**Nota: heheh... não mesmo... Lembra, lá lá lá no comecinho da página dessa fic? Eu falei que aconteceram coisas hilárias, não falei? Então... Vou explicar o que aconteceu: na minha school, tem um garoto que eu gosto que me fez sofrer demais! Demais mesmo! Daí, esses dias, eu tava relembrando todas as mancada que custaram rios de lágrimas meus que ele me fez. Daí, eu disse comigo mesma "Deus lhe pague" e disse o nome dele no final. (que eu não vou citar aqui). Sabem o que aconteceu? Alguns dias depois de eu ter rogado a praga, ele quebrou um dente e roubaram R$ 15,00 dele. Huahauhauahaua! Eu sou muuuito má. Hehehe... **

_"Você também vai me pagar... Mas de um jeito diferente... E muuuuito divertido, lhe garanto..."_

Em meio esses pensamentos, Inuyasha sorri malcioso. Mas é interrompido. (...)

**_Nota: _Eu sei... Esse pensamento seria um bom final pro cap... mas tive que explicar como o Miroku conseguiu o atestado falso, né? "**

_Acho que só... não tem muita idiotice aqui, mas talvez, nos próximos capítulos, quem sabe...? Isto é, se alguém ler essa nota... "¬¬_

_**Ow, galera, Valew meeeeesmo pelas traduções! Domo Arigatou Goizamasu, viu! (não sei se escreve assim, mas...)**_

_**Valew pelas reviews também! Continuem acompanhando, que mais pra frente, vai ter o famoso Hentaaaai! (ó, mas é fraquinho, ta...? Nada muito explícito, pq, além do mais, eu nem sei escrever hentai lemon... hehehe)**_

_**BEIIJOK'S!**_


	6. Cap5e6 Teoria e Prática

DAEEEEEEEEEEE!

Finalmente resolvi ter vergonha na kra pra postar o novo cap dessa bagaça! (Apesar de ter 13 capítulos prontos).

Acho que faz... Quase DOIS ANOS que não posto essa coisa, meu deus.

Sabe o q é, minha gente? To MUITO desorientada. Acho que porque eu "prometi" muito no resumo... Pq eu nem sei escrever esse tipo de coisa, e além do mais, essa é minha primeira fic. Posso decepcionar muita gente, o que é meu maior medo. 

E tem outras coisas: A primeira, é que eu não sei que fim dar a ela, a segunda é q tem MUITO persona pra entrar e a terceira é que eu não sei se consigo fazer mais do que eu fiz no 6º capítulo, q é um pouco... digamos... "safadinho". Não é aqueles hentaaaais, mas é "safadinho".

Ah, tenho uma novidade: RIN E SESSHY VÃO SIM APARECER.

E estou programando algo como Bankotsu aparecer tbm. Não me perguntem se Kikyou, Naraku e até mesmo Kouga vão aparecer. Talvez o Kouga sim, pq eu amo ele, maaas... em meio as dúvidas... Não prometo nada.

E... pelamordedeus... ALGUÉM QR TER A "HONRA" DE SER UMA ALIADA MINHA PRA TENTAR TERMINAR ESSA COISA AQUI? Tipow, ficwriters com mais experiência... Hehe...

Vocês devem estar pensando: "Kra, q péssima ficwriter ela é. Pedindo ajuda pra terminar a própria fic."

Não, não. Não qro q me ajuuuudem a terminar... Só que me dêem sugestões de "safadezas" e de q rumo tomar com os casais InuKag, SanMiro. Pq o de SessRin eu já sei, eu acho.

É issow... Vamos à fic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Legenda:**

-Blábláblá : fala do personagem

**OoOo**: mudanças de lugar

XXxXx: pequenas mudanças de lugar.

(N/A): notas da autora medíocre (como se ninguém soubesse)

_"blábláblá" : _pensamentos do personagem

-"blábláblá : voz no telefone

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoO 

No capítulo anterior dessa fic escrota que faz uma era que a autora não posta:

_-Ei, Miroku... Como o você conseguiu aquele atestado?-perguntou uma voz feminina._

_-Fácil, Kagome: o meu pai tem um consultório médico, e, quando o ele tem que sair, eu dou uma passadinha lá e pego "emprestado sem permissão" um papelzinho de atestado, e copio a letra dele... Ah, aproveitando... Qualquer coisa, se precisar de uma dessas folhinhas milagrosas, é só falar comigo, ta, minha graça?-disse, piscando.- AI!_

_O motivo do gemido de dor de Miroku era um leve chutãozinho que Inuyasha lhe dera na canela, após o "minha graça"._

_-Beleza, Inuyasha... Já entendi o recado...-murmurou Miroku, inclinando um pouco o corpo pra trás, sem olhar para a cara do amigo._

_-Feh!_

_E a aula decorria quase normalmente..._

_Se não fosse as secadas de Miroku nas garotas, e os olhares de irritação de Sango._

_Bom, fazer o que...? Instintos masculinos..._

_Homem não presta..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NOTA: **_Pra compensar a GRANDÍSSIMA demora, vô locar uma dobradinha de caps aqui... CAP 5 E 6. Espero que gostem._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dangerous**

**Capítulo cinco **

**_Teoria..._**

Finalmente a sala se acalmara dos recentes acontecimentos.

A ordem do quarteto estava assim: Inuyasha sentado na fileira ao lado da carteira de Kagome e atrás de Miroku. Miroku sentado na mesma fileira de Inuyasha e ao lado de Sango, que estava sentada na frente de Kagome.

Melhor explicando, desse jeito:

**M S**

**I K**

(N/A: pequena legenda: M é o Miroku, S é a Sango, I é o Inu e K é a Kagome. Deu pra perceber, né?).

Ao redor, apenas outros alunos.

Bom, voltando à história...

O professor, ao acabar de recordar da matéria da aula passada, se virou para escrever algumas coisas na lousa.

Durante a aula, Sango percebia que Miroku não parava de olha-la. Ela se sentia surpresa e envergonhada por um momento.

Mas depois foi ficando um pouco incomodada e começou a se irritar de tantos olhares.

-Que foi? O que que você qué?

-Você.-sorriu.

-Quê! Fala logo, o que você qué?-Sango teve que perguntar de novo, pois não ouvira bem o que Miroku disse, já que ele dissemais pra ele do que qualquer coisa. Estranhou um pouco o sorriso malicioso dele, mas deixou quieto.

-Ah... Não quero nada além de...- parou por um momento, pensando no que ia falar aquele momento, algo como... _"Além de você todinha, só pra mim"._ Mas conteve-se.- Além de... Sei lá, te conhecer melhor... Mas, mudando de assunto... Eu já te disse que você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi?

Sango, ao ouvir isso, corou e virou o rosto, com um bocado de irritação.

"_Aposto que ele fala isso para todas as garotas! Como ele pode ser tão galinha...?"_, pensava Sango.

Miroku se divertia com a situação. A achava tão linda, tão perfeita... Bravinha então, nem se fala. Resolveu continuar o joguinho, só para ver a reação da garota.

-O que foi? Por que não olha pra mim?

-Porque eu não quero!-disse a garota, ainda com rosto virado, fazendo biquinho e irritada.

-Você está brava porque eu disse que você é linda?-Miroku tentava olha-la nos olhos, com um sorriso no rosto, mas ela desviava sempre.

-Ah, não enche o saco, garoto!-disse ela, ainda com rosto virado, olhando pra janela.

Miroku diminuiu um pouco o sorriso. Ta certo, ele estava sendo irritante. Era melhor parar, por que se continuasse, não poderia mais apreciar o belo rosto da adolescente ao seu lado, com ela olhando pra janela. E isso era o que ele menos queria.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu não quero que você fique brava comigo... Então... Se eu me desculpar, você volta a olhar pra mim...?-disse, docemente.

-Não precisa não.-parou de olhar pra janela, olhando para a mesa.-Mas não fique me encarando a aula inteira, está bem?

-Bom... Vou tentar...-respondeu o jovem, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Ótimo.

O professor, notando a falta de atenção dos seus alunos na aula, encaminhou-se até a carteira dos dois.

-Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Os dois se assustaram.

-Não senhor... Estávamos apenas... Err...

-Srta. Sango... Vou te dar uma dica... Acho bom que me tragam na próxima aula uma pequena matéria sobre a aula de hoje, que provavelmente não prestaram a mínima atenção. Se não me trouxerem, vou abaixar alguns bons pontinhos da media de vocês... Querem tirar a pior nota da classe, ou a conversinha é mais importante?

Silêncio.

-Vou aceitar isso como um "Sim, professor.".Lembre-se: os dois, pra próxima aula, daqui a três dias.-e assim, se vai o coordenador.

Miroku, ao receber a bronca do professor, olha para Sango involuntariamente.

Ela estava corada e nervosa, sibilando várias fezes "Merda" e "Oh home chato".

E sorriu.

Acabara de ter uma idéia...

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo seis.**

_**...E Prática!**_

As aulas decorreram normalmente. Tirando algumas vezes que Kagome e Inuyasha discutiam, é claro.

Finalmente o sino agudo e irritante da escola toca, que chega como harpas e flautas aos ouvidos dos pobres mortais que ali estudavam, anunciando o tão esperado, sagrado e milagroso Intervalo.

Kagome ia com Sango até o pátio para aproveitar os poucos minutos de descanso tão bem-vindos.

-Êh, Sango... Que carão você passou, hein! Meu Deus, a bronca do professor doeu até em mim...

-É, né... Por um momento eu pensei que ele ia me meter o cacete...

-Mas, porque ele te deu aquela bronca, hein?

-Ah, o Miroku que não parava de ficar me encarando... Saco...-virou o rosto, bufando e vermelha.

-Ah... O Miroku... Te encarando... Entendi... Hehe...-Kagome dizia isso com malícia.

-Que que você ta pensando, K-chan?

-Nada não...-Kagome sorria.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Do outro lado do pátio, os outros dois jovens conversavam.

-Inuyasha, você me desculpe, mas vai perder essa aposta mais cedo do que pensa.-falava Miroku, feliz.

Inuyasha se mantinha em silêncio. Mantinha seus olhos dourados em um ponto fixo. Mais precisamente em Kagome, do outro lado do pátio.

-E então? O que achou da minha idéia?-insistia o jovem de olhos azuis.

Inuyasha ainda se mantinha em silêncio.

-Inuyasha...! INUYASHA!

-O que...?-disse, ainda sério.

-Você ouviu o que eu disse?

-...Não...

Miroku suspirou indignado, com uma gota na cabeça bem hilária. Percebeu que seu amigo estava olhando para Kagome.

-Se eu te conheço bem, você está tramando alguma coisa com ela...

-Aham...-murmurou o hanyou.

-Confessa, Inuyasha! Você ta gamadão nela!

-Não estaria tão certo...-riu- Mas estou muitíssimo curioso...

-No quê?-A essa altura, Miroku estava se contorcendo de curiosidade.

-Miroku, já que você conhece tanto as mulheres, você deve saber que as mais tímidas são as mais perigosas, né?

-Hm... Na verdade, eu não sei... As mulheres com quem eu me envolvi, não me pareciam muito... Tímidas... Se é que você me entende...Até por que eunão conheço as mulheres... São elas que me conhecem, hehehehehe.-Miroku sorri malicioso- Mas o que isso tem a ver com você estar curioso? (N/A: noooossa, q burro... ¬¬)

-Simples: quero saber se Kagome é uma dessas mulheres.

-Ah... Pera aí... O que você está pensando em fazer... Com ela?

Inuyasha sorri, misterioso.

-Nada de mais, Miroku... Só quero "saciar" minha curiosidade...

Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha, não entendendo o que o amigo quis dizer.

-Quer saber? Vou pôr o MEU plano em ação. Fica você aí, com seus enigmas. Fui!

Dito isso, o rapaz sai.

"_É, Kagome... Eu tenho certeza que você vai A-DO-RAR...", _pensava Inuyasha, ainda sorrindo.

Enquanto isso, Miroku ia de encontro a Sango, que estava em um banco junto com Kagome, e ambas estavam de costas.

Em passos de gato (N/A: literalmente... x), chegou perto de Sango e sussurrou levemente em seu ouvido.

-Oi, linda...

Sango sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

-Garoto! Que susto! Não me faz mais isso, beleza!

-Desculpa, linda... E então, quando vai ser?

-Ser o que?-disse Sango seca, olhando para Kagome, que mantinha-se quieta.

-Ué! A gente não ia fazer um trabalhinho junto?-perguntou Miroku, sorrindo com a sua tão comum malícia.

Sango revirou os olhos e bufou.

-É, né... O "trabalhinho" de Química...

Miroku acenava afirmamente com a cabeça.

Kagome, que mantinha-se quieta, sorriu debochadamente e fez "Se ferrou!" com a mão.

Sango massageava a testa com a mão, bufando. Miroku se aproveitou que ela estava distraída, sentou-se ao seu lado, e passou os braços em volta dela, beijando docemente sua testa.

Por um momento, Sango gelou... Sentir aqueles lábios macios beijando sua testa era embriagante. Fechou os olhos por um momento, mas se assustando, ao pensar isso. Afastou-se rapidamente de Miroku.

Kagome também se surpreendeu, mas não disse nada.

-Garoto, por que...?-Sango ia falar, mas foi interrompida.

-Bom... Você tava massageando a cabeça... Pensei que era dor-de-cabeça... E achei que com beijinho sarava...-Miroku disse isso com carinha de inocente. Mas estava com vontade mesmo era de beijar outro lugar que também ficava no rosto de Sango...

-Você é mais besta do que eu pensava, Miroku...

-Olha, você sabe meu nome!

Uma "senhora gota" apareceu na cabeça de Sango.

-E então, Sango? Quando você ta livre pra fazer essa pesquisa?

-Você quer mesmo fazer essa pesquisa comigo, Miroku?-disse Sango, desconfiada.

-É claro... Considerando que fui eu quem tirou sua concentração da aula, e que não fui justo você levar junto comigo AQUELA bronca daquele velho lá... Eu tenho que me desculpar de alguma forma...

Sango suspirou.

-Tá bem, ta bem... –suspirou de novo- Passa lá em casa, às 17:00. Ta bom pra você?

Os olhinhos de Miroku brilhavam, enquanto Kagome permanecia quieta, porém com a maior cara de bunda do mundo.

-Tá ótimo!

-Okay. Depois te passo o endereço, ta?

-Claro claro, valew mesmo!- dito isso, Miroku ia dar um selinho em Sango, se não fosse ela virar o rosto.

E, infelizmente pra aquelas almas sofredoras, o sinal bate, anunciando as outras últimas aulas.

Miroku saiu andando rápido de lá, com uma expressão radiante.

Kagome estava de queixo caído.

-Sango... Sua louca, endoidou de vez! Convidou um cara que nem conhece pra ir na tua casa!

-Claro né Kagome! Eu que não iria pra casa dele, né! Pela fama que ele tem, é muito provável que ele esvazie a casa dele pra tentar alguma coisa comigo! Pelo menos, lá em casa tem minha empregada, né...

-Quero só ver...

-Não se preocupa, K-chan. Eu sei me cuidar... _"Só espero ter muita força de vontade pra isso. Ai meu Kami..."._

E então, para a infelicidade daquelas almas sofredoras, o sinal bate anunciando o final do intervalo e o início das últimas aulas do dia.

-Ai que bom... Mais uma seção de tortura...-disse Sango; e as duas colegiais se encaminharam à sala.

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Como Sango disse...

MAIS uma seção de tortura...

Kagome sentou-se ao lado de Sango, como sempre.

Algum tempo depois, encontrou um bilhete em sua carteira.

Abriu o papel e leu.

"_Kagome,_

_Amanhã, antes da primeira aula, me encontre no pátio._

_Tenho uma surpresa p/ vc_

_ASS.: Inuyasha"_

"_Surpresa?"_, pensou.

Olhou para trás e notou que Inuyasha a estava olhando, sorrindo.

"_O que será que ele quer...?"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

E o sinal, graças a Deus, toca pela última vez.

Como um bando de desesperados, os alunos saíam da escola, rumo às suas casas.

Kagome e Sango iam também para suas casas, conversando.

-Hm... Quer dizer que e o Inuyasha te convidou para um encontro, hein...?- falou Sango, com cara de deboche.

-Que mané encontro, Sango! Pirô!-corou Kagome.

-E você vai, K-chan?

-Não sei... Por que ele convidaria logo a mim?

-Hm... Boa pergunta... Estranho, né? Vocês brigam tanto... Ah, vai que por trás daquela arrogância toda ele é um cara até que legal e quer se desculpar pelas briguinhas inúteis...?-sonhava Sango.

-Inuyasha? Pedir desculpas? Há, essa eu pago pra ver! Bom, de qualquer forma, eu vou ter que ir pra descobrir, né...

-Uhum...

Alguns minutos de silêncio. Kagome tentava imaginar o que Inuyasha queria, e Sango estava em outro mundo. Até que a própria Kagome quebrou:

-O Miroku vai mesmo na tua casa, Sango?

Sango gelou só de lembrar.

-Vai. Já até dei o endereço.

-Toma cuidado, hein, Sango.

-Okay... Se ele pensa que vai ter alguma coisa comigo, ele ta muito enganado...

xXxXxXxXxXx

Um pouco mais atrás das garotas, Miroku e Inuyasha também estavam conversando.

-Inuyasha! Fala logo, qual é o seu "jogo"!

-A curiosidade matou o gato, sabia...? Ah, melhor: o HANYOU vai matar daqui a pouco se você continuar com essa insistência.

Miroku emburrou a cara, cruzou os braços e continuou o caminho bufando.

-Boa sorte, então.- disse ele, finalmente, quebrando o silêncio.

-Fica com ela pra você. Você vai precisar com a Sango.

Miroku se surpreendeu.

-Mas você falou que não tinha ouvido o meu plano!

-Feh... Vindo de você, não duvido nada que seja algo bem pervertido.

E assim ficaram conversando, ou melhor, discutindo o caminho todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Algum tempo depois, a campainha tocava na casa de Sango.

Sango estava no banho, quando sua empregada veio lhe informar que um "rapaz muito bonito" a estava esperando.

Só que com o barulho do chuveiro, a empregada não entendeu muito bem onde Sango pediu para que ele a esperasse.

-Moço, a Sango disse pra você esperar ela no quarto dela, que ela ta tomando banho.

-No... Quarto?-disse Miroku, tentando esconder o sorriso vitorioso.

-É!-gritou a empregada, já na cozinha.

-E aonde é o quarto dela!-gritou ele para a empregada, abafando os risos com a mão.

-Ó, sobe a escada, e entra na segunda porta à direita, onde ta escrito SANGO.

Miroku demonstrava um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.

Chegou ao quarto dela e bateu na porta algumas vezes. Ninguém atendeu. Ele percebeu que a porta estava destrancada e resolveu entrar.

-Sango, você...

Miroku sentiu, no exato momento em que entrou na suíte, o agradável perfume da garota.

Isso só fez com que tivesse ainda mais ansiedade para te-la.

"_Esse meu plano vai ser melhor do que eu pensava..."_

Deu uma olhada em volta, enquanto ouvia o barulho do chuveiro.

A suíte era espaçosa, mas não cheia de luxos. Bonita e confortável.

Quase tudo lá era branco, laranja e amarelo. Tinha vários pôsteres de bandas que ele também gostava: Blink 182, System Of A Down, Offspring, Gorillaz, Eminem... E outros como Pussycat Dolls, Mariah Carey, Black Eyed Peas, etc.

Os cômodos eram de uma madeira branca "desbotada", e com enfeites de menininhas e bichinhos, mas nada muito infantil.

No teto, algumas estrelas e outros astros que brilhavam no escuro se suspendiam.

"_Além de linda, ela tem bom gosto..."_

Sentou-se na cama e viu algumas revistas da Capricho e Atrevida, num cestinho perto da cama.

Viu também cadernos bem coloridos, vidros de perfume, um quadro de borboleta, e CD's das bandas dos pôsteres e de outros títulos também.

Foi passando os olhos em tudo, até que avistou um porta-retrato dela, um pouco escondido atrás do abajur do criado-mudo e um livro: "O garoto da rua ao lado".

Pegou o retrato e viu a foto em que estava ela em cima de um muro, vestindo um vestido branco leve, com uma maquiagem nem leve nem forte demais, olhando o pôr do sol encostada na parede ao lado do muro e sorrindo serenamente.

"_É... Acho que linda é pouco..."_, pensava ele, olhando para a foto.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

No banho, Sango lavava o cabelo, quando ouviu algum barulho, como se alguém estivesse mexendo nas suas coisas.

"_Deve ser a Naoko... Ela sempre esquece de arrumar alguma coisa..."_

Enfim, acabou de lavar o cabelo, e desligou o chuveiro.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miroku estava tão absorto no quarto, no perfume dela e na foto que nem ouviu o chuveiro desligar.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sango estava se secando tão rapidamente para não deixar Miroku esperando na sala, que notou que esquecera o sutiã.

"_Droga... Vou ter que sair pra pegar..."._

Enrolou-se numa toalha e abriu a porta do banheiro, se deparando com alguém não muito normal de se encontrar em seu quarto.

-Mi-Miroku?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**DAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**FINALMENTE, DEPOIS DE... UNS DOIS ANOS, EU ATUALIZO ESSA MALDITA!**

**#ouvindo o famoso cântico do Alleluia#**

**Aaaaaaleluia aaaaaaaleluia aleluia aleluia aleeeeluuuuiaaaaa!**

**Sim sim sim... Cá estou com a ficzinha báááásica.**

**Dangerous, Dangerous... tadinha de você.**

**Bem bem... **

**Peço desculpas a todo mundo pela demora ae... Desculpem amiguinhos e amiguinhas.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da dobradinha de caps. Tinha que me redimir de alguma forma...**

**Ah, agradeçam à querida natyh que lembrou essa autorazinha de quinta que vos escreve a "continuar" a fic.**

**MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA MOÇA! TU ME ACORDOU PRA VIDA!**

**Bem bem... como os outros caps, eu vou colocar aqui o... **

**__**

**__**

AVACALHANDO A DANGEROUS!

**Começamos por... **

_1- "_-Srta. Sango... Vou te dar uma dica... Acho bom que me tragam na próxima aula uma pequena matéria sobre a aula de hoje, que provavelmente não prestaram a mínima atenção. Se não me trouxerem, vou abaixar alguns bons pontinhos da media de vocês... Querem tirar a pior nota da classe, ou a conversinha é mais importante?" 

**Nota: _Ai minhas pernas..._**

_2-"_-Hm... Na verdade, eu não sei... As mulheres com quem eu me envolvi, não me pareciam muito... Tímidas... Se é que você me entende... Até por que eu não conheço as mulheres... São elas que me conhecem, hehehehehe.-Miroku sorri malicioso- Mas o que isso tem a ver com você estar curioso?" 

**Nota: _Ai meu Deusinho, como queria ser uma dessas mulheres... Quero dizer, #tosse#, MIROKU, SEU TARADO LOCO! >. , _**

_3-"_-Nada de mais, Miroku... Só quero "saciar" minha curiosidade..." 

**Nota: _"saciar", né...? hhhhhmmm..._**

_4-"_ Sango massageava a testa com a mão, bufando. Miroku se aproveitou que ela estava distraída, sentou-se ao seu lado, e passou os braços em volta dela, beijando docemente sua testa. 

Por um momento, Sango gelou... Sentir aqueles lábios macios beijando sua testa era embriagante"... 

**Nota: _AGARRA ELE, SANGO!_**

_5-"_-A curiosidade matou o gato, sabia...? Ah, melhor: o HANYOU vai matar daqui a pouco se você continuar com essa insistência." 

**Nota: _Nooooossaaaa! Quer dizer q o Inu tbm concorda q o Miroku é um gato...? Iiiih... _**

_6-"_ Enrolou-se numa toalha e abriu a porta do banheiro, se deparando com alguém não muito normal de se encontrar em seu quarto. 

-Mi-Miroku?" 

**Nota: _Sim, minha queridíssima Sango... você está em sérios apuros, agora... Hohohohohohoho. _**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Querem entender por quê! **

**VEJA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULOOOO! **

**E não esqueça de mandar reviews, claro... **

**Bjos galerinhaaaaaa! **

**Espero que tenham gostado! JA NE! **

**(P.S.: **_DEIXO EM PÉ O MEU PEDIDO DE AJUUUUDA! VALEW!_

**xXxXxXx**

**xXxXxXx**


End file.
